Angel From The Moon A Poem By Seiya
by Silver Silence 89
Summary: With Mamoru gone and the senshi busy, Usagi depends on Seiya for comfort. But most importantly, how will Seiya win her love and effection? This is a simple thing... my first one...nothing special.


A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I wish I did then I'd be filthy rich. Anyway, since it's my fic, Seiya is 100% male.  
  
Angel From The Moon (A Poem By Seiya)  
  
  
  
"Isn't it a beautiful night tonight Seiya?" Usagi asked. "Yeah, it is. It's just to bad you couldn't share it with Mamoru, uh?" Seiya responded. Mamoru had gone away to college in a America, while Usagi stayed behind in Tokyo. She was lonely while he was gone, but even though she had the senshi to hang around with, a part of her still felt empty. "Well, maybe. But since you're here, I'm not so lonely anymore. You're a great friend, Seiya." She said with a smile. Seiya returned one of his own, yet his heart was full of sorrow and pain.  
  
To me she was an angel Who never knew The truth about the way I felt I never told For if I did, something terrible may unfold She was one who was pure One that made me feel secure Yet the one who had her Never noticed her angelic heart Cause I wanted her to be my angel from the moon at the start In her heart, I was just a friend Yet I wanted our friendship to be something more That would never end  
  
Ring! Ring! Was the sound that awakened Seiya. ' It's 7 'o' clock in the morning. Who could be calling me this early!?' Seiya thought with anger as he got out of bed and answered his ringing telephone. " Hello," Seiya said dazed. He quickly snapped out of it when he heard Usagi's voice. It sounded as if she recently finished crying. " Seiya," "Usagi, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked quickly. '' Can we talk?" "Yeah, sure. What about?" "No, not over the phone. Can you meet me at Crown Arcade? She asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Okay." " Yeah, okay. And thanks." Usagi said with a sigh. "Anything for you Usagi. I'll see you soon." and with that he hung up the receiver and stared to get dress. 15 minutes later, Seiya was walking through the doors of Crown Arcade. He saw Usagi seated at a booth near the window. "Usagi, hi" he said as he took a seat in front of her. A waitress came by and Seiya told her to bring him a large coffee, which she did. Finally, Usagi turned around to look at Seiya. Her eyes were filled with already shed tears, yet she forced a small smile. Seiya's expression told Usagi that he wanted to know what had happened, so she held up an envelope and placed it in front of him. " It's. from Mamoru." She said, a single tear running down her cheek. Seiya took it and read:  
  
Dear Sweet Usa. For a long time now I've loved you, just as you loved me But during my time here in America I've realized that ourselves create our destiny Know-one else I'm sorry, but I've fallen in love with another woman She reminds me of you, yet different somehow I'm sorry but I'm not coming back to Tokyo There will be someone for you near-by  
  
Goodbye, Mamoru  
  
As Seiya finished the letter, he saw Usagi fall into a hysterical cry. "Usagi. I'm sorry." Seiya said. He then tore up the letter and held the sobbing girl in his arms.  
  
When someone makes an angel cry When someone makes my angel cry I cry I want to relieve her pain And feel it for myself I never want to see An angel from the moon cry For if she does I'd rather die for her If someone ever made My angel from the moon cry.  
  
"Usagi, where are you going?'' her mother asked, as she headed for the door. " Oh, I'm going to see a movie with Seiya." She answered happily. " Your new boyfriend, am I right?" "No, mom. We're just friends. It's not like a date or anything." " Well if you say so. I guess I'll see you later then." " Yeah, okay mom," Usagi finally said, dashing out the door. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ As Usagi and Seiya walked down the streets, of Tokyo Seiya caught small glances of the angel beside him. ' I wander if she's gotten over Mamoru yet" he thought. Usagi felt his eyes on her, and looked up at him. "Seiya, is there anything wrong?" "Uh, no. Well actually. I was wondering if you were alright, I mean after the whole Mamoru thing." Seiya said, his voice a little shaky. "Well, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. Why?" she asked, as the stepped onto her front porch. "Oh, just asking. I'm glad. Well goodnight." He said, placing a kiss on Usagi's cheek. "Goodnight, Seiya" She whispered with a sigh. With that, Seiya left the Tsukino residence with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
She was happy once more My heart filled with joy And my love for her grew Stronger than a lion's roar I'm unable to keep my feelings inside For tonight my angel Would finally be mine And no more suffering will go through time  
  
"Usagi hey. It's Seiya." "Oh hi Seiya" she said happily over the phone. "Listen, I was wondering if you'd go to the prom with me tonight. I mean, if you want to." "I'd love to go with you Seiya." She said, nearly out of breath. "Great. So I guess I'll pick you up tonight a 8." "That's great. I can't wait to see you." She whispered, and the two of them hung up the phone.  
  
-8'o'clock-  
  
Ding! Dong! Was the sound of the bell as Usagi ran to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw a very speechless Seiya. ' He's so cute when he's stunned' she thought. Seiya had his own reason for his speechlessness, for in fact, he had just laid eyes on an angel. Usagi was wearing a long silver dress, which had slits that went to her thigh, on both sides. Her long Golden-blonde hair was flowing behind her like the sea. "Beautiful" was the only thing that Seiya could say. "Well thank-you, Seiya." She smiled. Her smile brought him back to reality. "Hi" He finally greeted her, as he pulled out a small rectangular box. In it held a diamond necklace with matching earrings. " Oh, Seiya. They're beautiful." She gasped. Seiya smiled as he helped her with the items. "Ready?" Usagi nodded, as she let him escort her to an awaiting limo. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ " May I have this dance?" Seiya asked Usagi, holding out his hand. She smiled and took, and the two of them went to the dance floor, and a slow song played. They held each other as Usagi laid her head on Seiya's chest. As the song ended, Seiya stepped away from her. " Usagi wait here okay. I'll be back." " Wait where are you going?" "It's a surprise," was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the crowd. Just then a voice boomed out. "And now. For our special performance, please welcome the Three Lights, as they perform, their new song Angel From The Moon!" As the crowd cheered, three figures appeared on stage. The one in the middle was Seiya, the other two were his brothers. "This song goes to a very special someone in my heart" Seiya said, as they began to sing.  
  
Seiya's Verse: You know I love you I've loved you since the day I met you I've wanted you to be my angel My angel from the moon You're so beautiful I love you Cause You're an angel An angel from the moon  
  
Seiya pointed his finger to Usagi as he sung the words. She felt her heart beat go faster and faster as they continued.  
  
Yaten and Taika's Verse: You're an angel An angel from the moon Your beauty is like a rose That never dies You're an angel That warms my heart and soul Cause you're an angel An angel from the moon  
  
As the two boys sang, Seiya stepped of stage an went through the crowd towards Usagi. He took her hand and they stared into each other's eyes, as Seiya began to sing again:  
  
Verse: I love you I want you You're the center of my heart and soul The only one I ever told I love you I want you Cause you're my one and only angel My angel from the moon  
  
As the song ended, a tear came from Usagi's eyes. "Usagi, I love you. You were always my angel from the moon." With that. She leaned forward, and they embraced into a long passionate kiss. Two loves mingled into one. As they separated, they looked into one another's eyes and said the three words that started something new in their lives. "I love you."  
  
Finally the angel from the moon is mine No more suffering is to go through time Because she is with me And soon the beautiful angel will be my wife And a new story will begin my life 


End file.
